1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid flow measurements. More specifically, the invention is a system and method for determining the velocity of an electrically conductive fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measuring the velocity of a moving fluid is important or required for a variety of applications. Some applications require a high-degree of measurement precision. For example, the flow velocity of liquid metal propellants (e.g., molten bismuth) in an electric propulsion system must be measured/determined with a high-degree of mass-flow resolution. Further, the system for making such a velocity measurement/determination must be able to withstand temperatures of the liquid (i.e., molten) metal.